


Kiss With A Fist

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Creampie, Crypto calls Ellie Pathetic and it turns Elliott on, Derogatory Language, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Impact Play, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Punching, Sadism, Slapping, mild derogatory language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For Twitter user Milk_Guts who wanted to see Cryptage with really rough impact play! Please heed the tags on this one!OrCould you really blame Elliott for wanting to watch his boyfriend look so grumpy and focused whilst he made sure enemies weren't nearby? Okay, so maybe you COULD blame him for the loss and them getting stuck in third place when he was more interested fantasizing about said grumpy boyfriend holding a gun to his face to make him suck on the barrel-- BUT. No hard feelings, right?...Right, Crypto, honey...?
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me or request me you can check out my tumblr @SinningPlumpPrincess (HAVE AGE IN YOUR BIO AND BE 18+ TO INTERACT AND FOLLOW)
> 
> Similarly, you can find me on Twitter @PlumpPeachyGirl

When Elliott ended up in a duo with his boyfriend, some things just never changed.

Like getting distracted at how seriously handsome Crypto’s face always was. They’re hiding in one of the tall buildings in one of the sectors of World’s Edge. It gave Elliott time to watch, he thinks. Like how Crypto’s brow is furrowed, concentration on his face as he rests crouched behind a wall and making sure to tag nearby enemies. The visor over his eyes always made him look so pretty with the soft, green glow to his features. And yeah, maybe Elliott quietly got distracted because of it, could you blame him?

Where Crypto’s was illuminated in green, his eyes reflecting the color from dark pools. His lashes casting small shadows onto his sharp cheekbones, full lips tugged into a frown as his eyes flicker and focus on the task of flying Hack. Elliott is practically heart eyes watching him, hardly catching what Crypto’s huffing except for the tail end of, “-emy over there. Close by.”

“Huh?” Elliott responds in a sort of starstruck manner, watching Crypto come out of his crouch and visor falling away from his face. There’s a moment where they make eye contact, where Crypto is very aware of his boyfriend leaning over the railing just to stare at him without even a weapon in hand.

Oops.

“Focus, Mirage.” Crypto huffs coldly, brushing past him and shouldering his flatline as he heads down the building. Elliott really can’t help the bright smile that goes across his face when he watches Crypto walk ahead. Especially when his coat flutters in such a way Elliott can get a peek at that perfectly sculpted ass in his pants.

What? He had his priorities.

“I am focused! Focused as I could ever possibly be! More focused than that time we were—woah-ho-ho, yes,  **_ sir _ ** . Sheesh.” Elliott starts to go off, only to pause when Crypto whips around mid-sentence, holding a finger to his lips to remind him to be quiet. The term ‘sir’ makes Crypto’s eyes flash dangerously, that certain look he got that sent pleasant shivers all across Elliott’s body.

A look he got that said Elliott was in for it if he didn’t pull together his act.

Right,  but, a match was a match. Crypto was right to tell him off. He really had to start focusing on other things other than how handsome Crypto looked when he was pissed. And wielding a dangerous weapon. And what he could do...with  that..dangerous weapon. Let alone his hands just as is-

The alarm sounding of the reminder of the ring closing is the only thing that takes his mind out of it. Quickly picking up his pace to match behind Crypto as they dip between buildings for loot and to peek around for any enemy squads.

As is, they were doing pretty well. Seven squads left. Crypto had four kills scored, heavy damage under his belt. While Elliott was proud to say he had four to match, with a pick up of Crypto under his belt as well. A knock that, well, TECHNICALLY was Elliott’s fault to begin with for not paying attention, but they weren’t going to discuss that.

It isn’t until they’re in top three and Elliott’s ‘not paying attention’ gets them in third place. It totally is his fault, he’ll admit to that, but the angrier Crypto seemed to get, the hotter Elliott started to feel. It got to the point where all he could think about was Crypto holding the barrel of his weapon to his mouth and snarling for him to lick and be a good boy. So deep in his fantasy he failed to hear the callout of ‘get to cover’.

Their trip to the locker rooms after a quick trip to the medical bay is filled with deathly quiet silence.

Elliott’s mind starts to drift as he stands in the stream of a shower, hearing Crypto start up the shower stall next to his. Separated by thick walls of tile. He starts to worry Crypto was actually pissed, not just that small grumpy way he got. He’s already conjuring up apologies in his head, maybe even offering to make dinner- go out for drinks? No, Crypto didn’t like going out- stay in for drinks? Would he want him to give him a massage maybe? Yeah! That’s a good idea, Crypto always was a sucker for-

“WOAH-HEY-” Elliott yelps out when a body slides up behind his, promptly shut up when a hand smacks over his mouth. He’s deathly still when he feels a naked body behind his, but the familiar shape and fit of the frame make him relax. Especially when there’s a soft, familiar ‘shhh’ in his ear heard past the pounding of the warm water over him.

The hand stays over Elliott’s mouth, the other tracing down over his chest to thumb over a nipple briefly. Nails slowly sliding down his abdomen to where his cock had gotten about half mast when he’d started to worry Crypto was actually mad at him. A whimper erupts from his throat, tipping his head to the side when Crypto’s teeth nip at his ear softly.

In public? Here? In the locker room? Sure, the stalls were fully covered but- Crypto was all about privacy! Even to the point Elliott made sure to even call him Crypto in his head, just so he didn’t slip up in public! Public was kind of his own thing, a quiet fantasy-

Calloused fingers squeezing his balls about make Elliott go cross eyed. A whine trying to break past the hand clamped over his mouth. He’s fully ready for a shower fuck, but Crypto grunts in his ear, “I am still angry with you from earlier. Consider this a...an apology before the storm.”

He pauses there, his hand coming up, tracing his nails on the underside of Elliott’s hard cock. Wrapping his fingers around the base to squeeze as he growls into his ear, “I am going to make you  **_ bleed _ ** , Witt, do you understand me?”

Oh?

**_ Oh _ ** .

Elliott’s face is burning red at the idea. His heart racing as he thinks about what Crypto meant. Guns? Knives? Was he going to hit him? It’s not as if they hadn’t done impact play before, albeit Crypto had more fun with slapping his ass and grabbing his face roughly than doing anything that could make him bleed or bruise too badly. 

Realizing Crypto’s waiting for a response, Elliott nods to his best ability to agree to the quiet agreement of consent. Though, he’s disappointed when Crypto releases him, only able to toss a look over his shoulder to catch Crypto’s beauty marked, fit back leave the stall to his own.

Fuck.

Elliott’s head drops, looking at his poor neglected dick standing to attention. Fat and hard against his thigh and over sensitive from the warm water. He knew better than to touch- especially when Crypto was the one in the mood to take charge for the night. It would just result in something worse like a chastity cage.

A moan parts from his lips at the idea, having to shakily prop himself up against a nearby wall before his knees buckled.

Oh, he was in for it.

\--

When Elliott gets back to his room, there’s only a moment where Crypto gives him time to think over his consent. He’s standing in only tight black pants, his necklaces, and combat boots. Elliott himself in a loose v-neck t-shirt and sweatpants.

Crypto circles him like prey when he murmurs, “I plan to hurt you. I shall take care of you after, as I always do,” His hand traces over Elliott’s side then, just a gentle touch that leaves him whimpering. “But, I plan to punish you for your distractions in the arena. If at any point it becomes too much, you stop me, am I understood?”

There’s that tinge of concern in his voice as he circles towards Elliott’s back. He knows he’s got that expression on where he’s second guessing himself, where he’s wondering if he’s going to cross a line into territory Elliott isn’t enthusiastically hard for in these very moments. Elliott nods quickly to reassure him he’s very, very into this. “Y-yeah. Yes. You’re understood. It’s okay, baby, seriously, I can take pain. Hurt me- please?”

He says it in his prettiest of voices too. Delighted in the swear he hears behind him quietly and feeling a little more than proud of himself. He’s about to start begging again, pleading for Crypto to just slap him, punch him, hurt him-

The swift kick to the backs of his knees sends Elliott slamming down onto them. He grunts, feeling Crypto’s fingers twist into his curls and yank his head back until he’s near in a perfect arch. He’s looking up at Crypto, who is looking back down at him with a sneer on his face, lips pursed, and a furrow to his brow.

So pretty.

“Stay.” Is all he says, a snarl to his face as he releases Elliott’s hair. Elliott is already leaking in his pants by now, his hips rolling into nothing as Crypto comes around to his front. Normally he’d obey with ease, normally he’d want to be good to get on Crypto’s good side in the rare occasions he was confident enough to do this. To have control.

However, he wants to see just how serious Crypto was. So, Elliott rolls his shoulders, sitting up and moving his head to fall forward.

Immediately he feels the repercussion. A loud slap resounds as the back of Crypto’s hand makes impact on his left cheek. A thrill shoots through Elliott, his head moving with the motion and a grunt leaving his throat.

“Perhaps you did not hear me. I said  **_ stay _ ** .” Crypto’s voice is a low, dangerous growl. Sent straight to Elliott’s dick that twitches heavily once in his loose pants. He has to fight the urge to smile, but he must not fight it hard enough, his lips twitching upwards as he rolls his head right back up.

“Make me-  **_ AH _ ** !” Elliott hardly gets out even a quarter of his taunt before his other cheek is slapped. His jaw is grabbed, nailed pressing into his flesh and making him hiss as his face is manipulated and moved to look up at Crypto. He’s leaned down, near nose to nose with Elliott with the angriest expression on his face he thinks he’s ever seen him wear.

It’s unfairly hot.

Their lips collide in a heated kiss. Fit with Crypto making sure to bite down hard enough on Elliott’s lower lip to bleed and hurt. He whines at the pain, his hands coming up to try and grip at Crypto’s shoulders, but before he can even get  close, he’s getting headbutt and thrown back down to the floor.

When his back hits the floor, Crypto is climbing on top of him instantly. Pinning him by straddling his hips and digging his knees into Elliott’s hands to keep them flat to the floor. He has the gall to wipe his mouth off with the back of his hand, wiping off the saliva and blood. Leaving Elliott to bleed with his lips shiny and wet, licking over them to taste Crypto left on them and the heavy taste of copper.

Elliott can’t help the grin that splits across his face when he can finally make out the image of Crypto on top of him. Anger across his features and his hand grabbing Elliott’s jaw again to keep him still. “Are you sorry for what you have done?” Crypto snarls, squeezing his jaw tight enough to make Elliott grunt softly.

But he doesn’t fold.

“Should I apologize for admiring how pretty you a--?” His question is cut off just like he thought it would be, the hand holding his jaw snapping back and slapping him across the face again with an open palm. A cry leaves his lips from the pain, but his body betrays him when his hips press upwards against Crypto’s ass with a desperation to ease the aching.

Another slap is hit on his other cheek to even out the pain. The stinging making Elliott’s head hit the floor, his back arching and a twisted moan leaving his throat as his hips try to fuck upwards again like a horny dog. A hand wrapping around his throat only serves to make him whine, pleas spilling from his lips.

“Hurt me, baby, please, please, please- please, you can do worse, I know you can, c’mon- fuck me- you’re so hot like this-” Elliott’s practically sobbing out, tears already pricking his eyes and a few curling down his cheeks. Only serving to make where there must be a split in one feel more like a sting. 

Crypto’s hips grinding downwards only help in being a distraction before a harder hit is slammed into the meat of his other cheek. A solid punch that knocks his head to the side and makes Elliott’s cock jerk with one last desperate hump upwards without thinking about it through the pain. Just suddenly waves of pleasure overtaking him as he  cums in his own pants. All from getting punched. Humping upwards as best as he can to try and get stimulation through it and pleading with Crypto to hit him harder.

Man, he should maybe talk to someone about that.

“You’re pathetic,  **_ old man _ ** .” Crypto sneers out as if he’s disgusted. Only making Elliott moan out at the wave of humiliation creeping down his spine. He shakes his head without thinking, his jaw getting grabbed and trying to look through his bleary eyes at Crypto’s face.

Crypto’s face betrays how he thinks about this situation. Despite the angry expression he’s wearing, his face is burning bright red across his cheeks. His lips parted to breathe heavier and his own pants straining with how hard he is. One glance downwards only makes embarrassment curl up Elliott’s spine, seeing the wet front of his own pants and feeling just how hard he still is.

There’s no relief or pause. Crypto’s moving, getting off Elliott’s body just to stand. His boot nudges between his legs, making Elliott hump upwards with a broken sob bursting from his lips and a wince echoing the motion. Crypto sneers again, a face that Elliott whimpers at, even more so when he hears Crypto growl out, “You look like a whore.”

For someone who didn’t normally use  those sorts of words , it sounded like filth from his lips. Elliott can only sob brokenly, nodding in agreement and lifting his hips up as if to show his mess off more prominently.

As if to display what a whore he could be for Crypto.

There’s a rush after that. Crypto strips down to nothing except for the necklaces around his neck, Elliott’s pants tugged down to mid-thigh and his shirt yanked up and thrown somewhere else. He’s vaguely aware of cold lubricant being poured onto his wet cock, already hard and ready to go again, slick with his own cum and the head red from arousal.

He’s about to sputter about prep when Crypto straddles his hips again, reaching back to line him up with his hole that is...already prepped.

Oh, that sly fucking bastard- when Elliott was in the shower?!

He doesn’t even have the brain power to imagine Crypto shyly holding his own leg open to fuck himself open with his fingers while he waited. Only able to feel how Crypto sinks down onto him with ease, his nails digging into Elliott’s chest and a beautiful whine erupting from his lips.

Elliott manages to tune back into the world just to see Crypto’s facial expression. Where his head rolls to the side, eyes closed blissfully with just a small knit to his brow. How his shoulders are taut and his cock rests over Elliott’s bare abdomen. He looks so flushed, so pretty. Elliott almost compliments him, but quickly thinks against it when there’s a loud thrum on his cheek of where he’d been punched.

Pressing his hands to the floor, Elliott makes the most miserable sound in his throat when the thrum of pain from his cheek and the oversensitivity of his cock hits him. He groans, hips trying to come up as if he couldn’t figure out whether to push himself deeper into Crypto or to try and buck him off. He feels like he’s swimming in sub space right now, his head lolling to the side and a moan blossoming from his lips when he feels Crypto grab his jaw.

It’s still rough, forcing his attention up to him. Crypto’s lips are moving, but Elliott can’t hear him over the sound of his own whimpering and the way his head is full of pleasure and pain all at once. Feeling Crypto’s hips move, riding him earnestly. But Elliott does manage to tune into the question, spoken so  softly , “Color?”

“Green!” He cries out near instantly, a sob wracking his chest when Crypto’s fingers squeeze his jaw tighter where he knows bruises have already formed.

He must look a mess. Dried blood on his bitten lip and undoubtedly some on his chin, his cheeks reddened from being slapped and his left cheek bruised up and purple from being punched. Wet, fat tears stay in his eyes and trail down his cheeks, flushed lips parted and letting out pathetic sounds. He thought he must look pathetic, helpless.

Crypto thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

Elliott almost wants Crypto to hit him again, to be cruel longer, but he knows that this as is was a huge step for him to being rougher. Control was something Crypto struggled with, and this even was a big feat of its own. So, when he manages to focus on Crypto’s face to see it’s relaxed and no longer angry, the small furrow of pleasure to his brow; He knows that no more pain will come to him.

A moan tumbles out of Elliott’s lips before he can think, his hips humping upwards into every downwards rock of Crypto’s body. “F-fuck, baby. Fuck, you’re so hot- you were so h-hot.  Extr \-  extrao —extra—great! Fuck, you’re so  _ tight _ -” Elliott’s a sobbing mess under him, toes curling into the floor and moving his arms up towards Crypto without thinking.

Thankfully, Crypto follows the motion. Letting his body come down, resting one forearm by Elliott’s head to keep himself up. His other hand cups the back of Elliott’s head to draw him to the crook of his neck. Elliott’s arms are quick to wrap around his torso, nails digging into Crypto’s back as he rides his cock in desperate little rocks.

Crypto’s always relatively quiet, it was always a goal for Elliott to try and make him sing aloud. But even the small grunt and quiet, shaky breath in his ear is enough for Elliott. Even more so when he’s huffing out quietly into Elliott’s ear, “My name. Say it. My n-name-”

And Elliott is more than happy to sob it repeatedly like the good boy he is, with shaking cries of, “Tae Joon- Tae Joon, baby- fuck, oh God, T-Tae--” Over sensitive and high strung, he cums again, hands scrabbling to grab Crypto’s ass to hold him still to fuck up into him without thinking.

The constant stream of Crypto’s mother tongue mumbling near his ear only makes it better. Hearing the tight hitch in Crypto’s throat, then the quiet, almost pained grunt when he cums. Feeling how Crypto’s cock jerks heavily between them without even being touched and spilling cum onto Elliott’s abdomen.

There’s the brief moment where they just lie there on the floor catching their breaths. But Crypto doesn’t linger too long, gently prying Elliott from his body and helping him up and onto the bed instead.

Elliott doesn’t mind being manhandled, flopping onto the soft sheets and watching Crypto’s retreating  form head to the bathroom. Especially when he gets to see the lines of red on his back and cum dribble from his ass down his thighs.

It takes two minutes for him to return looking way more cleaned up than Elliott. He’s got ice in a bag from the kitchen, a wet wash cloth, and a jar of salve in his hands. Climbing up onto the bed beside him and rolling his eyes when Elliott just beams brightly up at him like a lovestruck fool.

No words are exchanged yet as Crypto focuses more on cleaning him up. The wash cloth is used first to wipe up the blood from his mouth, then to gently wipe off his abdomen and hip area, taking care of his sensitive, soft dick. The cold fabric makes Elliott whine, but he takes it all in stride.

The salve is gently massaged into wherever there was bruises, on his jawline, cheeks, gingerly touching over where he’d punched him before guiding Elliott’s hand up so he could hold the ice there.

A gentle, chaste kiss is pressed to his lips, more aimed towards where Elliott was bitten. He can’t help but make a sad noise when Crypto parts too soon, resulting in an eye roll from him, “Don’t be dramatic.”

“Would you love me any other way?” Elliott grins, earning him another kiss that he gladly accepts. It’s soft, a bit of an awkward angle due to him holding the ice to his cheek, but they make it work.

When Crypto parts, he brushes back Elliott’s hair affectionately from his face, pushing the curls to the side to softly trace his fingers down. He cups Elliott’s cheek not covered in ice, his lips trying to form the right words as his cheeks dust red. He’s struggling, and Elliott’s about to tell him he doesn’t have to say anything, but it comes out quietly of, “T...Thank you. For letting me try this.”

“ Oooh , I get a thanks for letting you beat the shit out of me for fun?” Elliott playfully replies back, earning him a playful push at his chest that makes him laugh hard enough to hurt. “Okay! Okay, I’m sorry! You’re welcome.”

Satisfied with that answer, Crypto pecks a kiss to his forehead, sliding out of bed to get dressed into clothing again across the room. But not without Elliott calling over with a small laugh, “But, hey, you can hit me harder next time! Promise I won’t break!”

“Perhaps next time you would like a knife brought to the bedroom instead.” Crypto grunts, sounding more like he’s joking than being serious as he pulls on a pair of loose pants. But when he looks over at Elliott under his lashes, he’s wearing a flush to his cheeks and that dumb smile on his face.

Crypto groans out a swear and shakes his head.

But...neither say no.

Elliott’s going to have to piss him off more often.


End file.
